Back to Richmond
by PicturesqueRomance
Summary: Sir Percy and Marguerite are on their way back to Richmond. Will they finally find happiness in their marriage or will this be the beginning of a second estrangement?


Back To Richmond

~Author's Note~

*I greatly enjoyed reading "The Scarlet Pimpernel" by Baroness Orczy. It was assigned to me to read in school, but I didn't like it at first. The beginning was very dry and slow-moving. However, as I continued to read it, it became exciting and I looked forward to doing my homework each night. I also watched the film after finishing the book, and my love for this story only grew. I then turned to fan fictions to satisfy my craving for more Baroness Orczy style literature. This story will be based off of the book, although future ones may be based off of the movie. This story takes place the morning after Sir Percy and Marguerite board the _Day Dream_ at the end of the book. Thank you for reading!*

Marguerite awoke smoothly from the deepest of slumbers. Her eyes remained closed as she grew more aware of her surroundings. The cries of gulls and the gentle swooshing of the ocean waves were music to her ears. All was well with her currently and she couldn't be happier that Percy and Armand were both safe, of all the luck! She wouldn't have been able to bear losing one of them, or losing them both! Thank heaven above that Percy rested peacefully next to her and Armand on the deck below.

Percy stirred next to her. She looked to her left to gaze upon his handsome countenance. He squinted against the morning light spilling through the porthole. He looked to her and smiled.

"Did you sleep well my dear?"

"Good morning my dear Percy. Yes I did, and you?"

"Better than I have in many days. I tell you my love, it's confoundingly dreadful to be dressed in thin rags and coated in grime, only then to be beaten within an inch of my life! But I sleep well knowing that we have ended our estrangement and are once again madly in love."

His eyes filled with mischief as he regarded Marguerite.

"And you, Margot, are you happy that our estrangement has ended? Or would you rather be rid of me once again? Make me the butt of your cruelest jokes once more?"

"Oh Percy!" Sharp tears sprung to Marguerite's eyes. "Oh Percy no!"

He was taken aback at her reaction. He had only meant it in mischief.

"My dear Margot I'm jesting! There's no need to cry. As long as I love you, which I do, and you love me, all will be well. I assume you do?"

He reached up to her grief stricken face, brushing a single tear from her cheek.

"Percy, we must not speak of the time of our estrangement. I was so dreadful to you! I still do not see how one could be perhaps the cleverest man in the world, and act like the biggest fop! And all the while his own wife making cruel remarks about him to everyone she met! Oh Percy! I'm so sorry!" After this she began to weep earnestly.

"My dearest!"

Percy sat up and took Marguerite into his arms.

"All is well, I have quite forgiven you."

"But Percy how can you when I can't forgive myself?"

"''Tis quite easy to forgive when you love someone."

"How could you love me after what I did?" Marguerite sobbed.

"I have loved you since the moment I set eyes on you. I never stopped you know, and I never will. I shall love you until the day I die, and even then I will not stop. Love like this lasts beyond the grave."

Marguerite's sobbing settled as she was reassured by her husband's sweet words and firm but gentle embrace.

"And I too my dear. I shall love you until the day I die, and beyond."

So there they sat upon their bed aboard the _Day Dream_. Marguerite's sobs gradually subsided, and Percy did not break his embrace on her.

"Now that you've finished your crying, I believe it's time for us to have a little fun."

Marguerite didn't completely understand his meaning at first. She looked up at him, slightly baffled.

"Hugging is fun and all, and I rather enjoy it. But a man can't live on bread alone my dear!"

Marguerite's brows lifted a little in surprise as she ascertained his meaning, but then her mouth slipped into a seductive smile.

"Of course Percy."

They hadn't spent much time together at all during their estrangement. The only time they had indulged in more adult like activities had been on their wedding night. It can be surmised that they didn't know each other's preferences well, but they intended to learn.

Percy got out of the bed and stood at the foot, beckoning Marguerite to follow suit. She did so cautiously so as to tease him. She then came to stand before him, her head tilted upwards to gaze into his deep blue eyes. He took her chin in his hand, and leaned down to kiss her gently. As Marguerite returned his kiss, he grew more urgent and intense in his actions.

He began fiddling with the clasps on her dressing gown, attempting to undo them. She broke off from their kiss to assist him, however, he no longer required her assistance. Her dressing gown slipped off her slender shoulders and dropped onto the ground. Marguerite began tugging at Percy's clothing, not seeming able to get get it off fast enough.

Marguerite removed Percy's shirt, revealing his broad, muscular chest. She took a small step back to admire him and his physique. How beautifully masculine he was!

Unable to resist, she placed her hands on his chest. Her dainty fingers spread wide, she ran them up and down his chest. Then she moved to his stomach, gently running her fingers over it. He inhaled sharply and she looked up at his face. One could clearly see the unbridled passion upon his countenance. And also the naked desire. Marguerite was a little surprised at her ability to make him feel such things.

"Quit with the niceties!" He said almost pitifully as she smoothed her hands over his chest again. "It's almost more than I can bear!"

Marguerite quickly obliged, removing her final article of clothing and dropping it to the floor. Percy unbuttoned his trousers and threw them aside as well. With an almost predatory expression, Percy pushed Marguerite back onto the bed, pinning her beneath himself.

Marguerite was feeling great pleasure, but their little teasing time had proved to be almost unbearable. Desire for Percy was roiling within her, a great snake of lust twining itself around her insides.

"Marguerite, do you want me?"

"Percy." She moaned, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

He entered her gently at first, pushing slowly. It had been a while and he didn't want to hurt her. Percy watched her expression closely so as to make sure she was enjoying herself to the fullest. Her eyes widened and her lips parted a little in surprise.

Percy hesitated, concerned for her well being.

"Don't stop." She moaned quietly, placing her hands on his hips and pulling him closer.

He didn't. Percy pushed once again, slowly, sinking deeper. Marguerite moaned lightly in pleasure. Then Percy began to thrust lightly, carefully studying Marguerite. She opened her mouth and breathed heavily, her eyes tightly closed and her brows knit together in utmost concentration. She let out another light moan, and that tipped Percy over the edge. He lost all self control and began going harder.

Marguerite screamed in pleasure as he went. She felt herself rising, approaching a climax. And finally, she hit the top, screaming once again in sheer enjoyment and pleasure. She tightened around Percy, squeezing him hard. Marguerite felt Percy shudder and cry out himself in pleasure. Then a pulsing feeling and she felt herself slowly falling from her height. Percy withdrew and collapsed next to her, clearly exhausted.

He pulled her close to him, kissed her deeply, and fell asleep with her in his arms. It was not long before Marguerite drifted off herself.


End file.
